Użytkownik:Jetian/Manga Czerń2 i Biel2
250pxPokémon Czerń2 i Biel2250px Pokémon Czerń2 i Biel2 (Japanese: 第１１章 ブラック ・ ブラック·ブレイズ し ボルト·ホワイト The Eleventh Chapter: Blaze Black and Volt White) jest jedenastym rozdziałem mangi Pokémon Adventures i sequelem dziesiątego rozdziału, rozdziału Black and White. Ten rozdział opisuje przygody Kyouheia "Blaze'a", który zamierza zostać Mistrzem Ligi, w wyniku czego zyskuje rywala Hugh'a "Greya". Do jego podróży dołącza też młoda kobieta Mei "Volti", która chce odkryć legendy Tria Tao (lecz w rzeczywistości jest prostą złodziejką próbującą przetrwać). Obaj podróżują razem poprzez region Unova, który się zmienił przez 2 lata od czasu incydentu z Zespołem Plasma. Jednak ich przeszkodą staje się nie tylko nowy Zespół Plasma pod kierownictwem tajemniczego osobnika, ale i pewien profesor który bada siłę Pokémonów... = Lista Rozdziałów = Część 1: Pierwsza Podróż Rozdział 1: Kontra Beedrill/Niezły początek "Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd w regionie Unova doszło do starcia dwóch potężnych przeciwników: Smoka Prawdy, Reshirama... oraz Smoka Ideału, Zekroma. Już wiele wieków temu te dwa smoki rozpoczęły walkę, która prawie zdewastowała Unovę. Kiedy Reshiram i Zekrom widzieli skutki ich walk, użyli swoich mocy i zapadli w głęboki sen pod postacią dwóch kamieni: Świetlnego Kamienia i Mrocznego Kamienia. Potem, tysiąc lat póżniej smoki znów się spotkały, tym razem jako partnerzy dwóch trenerów. Po wielkiej bitwie i rozpadzie tajemniczego Zespołu Plasma, trener o imieniu N odleciał z Smokiem Ideału, przekonany że ludzie i Pokémony współżyją ze sobą w harmonii. Jednak legendy opisują też istnienie trzeciego Smoka, który był, jest i będzie "resztką" po oryginalnym Pierwszym Smoku, smoku który rozdzielił się na Reshirama i Zekroma. Ten smok obecnie spoczywa w niedostępnym dla nikogo miejscu, czekając na Bohatera, który pomoże mu "skompletować" ciało Ideałem i Prawdą..."' * Miasto Aspertia, region Unova. Promienie słońca padały na urocze miasto. Gdziekolwiek spojrzeć, widać było Pokémony i ludzi współpracujących ze sobą. Taki widok był przyjemny dla pewnego chłopca, który już za chwilę miał wyruszyć po swego pierwszego partnera do podróży. :Kochanie, czy wszystko spakowałeś? - zapytała się jego matka. :Tak, mamo. Jestem gotowy - odpowiedział jej syn. :A, weź jeszcze WideoTransmiter. - powiedziała matka. :Dobra. Wezmę - stwierdził chłopiec. WideoTransmiter był bardzo precyzyjnym urządzeniem. Dzięki niemu można się kontaktować z swoimi przyjaciółmi nawet w 3 przyjaciółmi naraz. Przedmiot ten był rozpowszechniany po całej Unovie dzięki pani prezes Agencji BW. Dla Blaze'a to było przydatne urządzenie. No, może uplasowało się na drugie miejsce, gdyż pierwszym ulubionym dla niego żywiołem była walka: lubił walki Pokémon, więc też postanowił walczyć w Lidze Unova. Blaze kochał przygody, podróże i wyzwania, ale jego największym marzeniem było zawalczyć z Black'iem - trenerem sprzed dwóch lat. Był dla Blaze'a idolem i wzorem do naśladowania. Kiedy zaczynał się pakować, postanowić wyruszyć w świat z Tepigiem. :Właśnie zszedł na dół, gdzie czekała na niego matka. Widać było, że jest trochę zmartwiona, choć to zawsze było u każdej, kiedy jej 12-letni syn właśnie wyruszał w podróż swego życia. Ale jego matka nie była podobna do innych; wręcz przeciwnie, chciała by jej syn wygrał Ligę Unovy i tytuł Mistrza. :Chwila, Kyouhei. Czy wiesz, gdzie masz iść? - zapytała się jego młodsza siostra, Yuna. :Kyouhei tylko się zaśmiał. - Oczywiście, siostrzyczko. Muszę się spotkać z przyjacielem, Hugh'iem. Wtedy obydwaj ruszymy do punktu widokowego Aspertii, gdzie czeka na nas asystentka Profesor Juniper, Bianca. Ma przy sobie 3 startery, więc ja i Hugh wybierzemy 2 z nich. Jak wrócę, pokażę ci jak silny jest Tepig, którego wybiorę. - po tym pogłaskał czuprynę Yuny, co zarumieniła się. :No cóż, pora na mnie. Narka. - powiedział Kyouhei i wyszedł z domu. Odetchnął świeżym powietrzem i ruszył w kierunku Sali Aspertii, gdzie rzekomo miał czekać Hugh. Ale kiedy przybył, to zauważył że go nie ma. :Dziwne... zwykle się nie spóźnia. A może to ja przyszłem za wcześnie? - zastanawiał się Blaze. Dla innych był po prostu znany jako Kyouhei, ale dla Hugha, swej i jego rodziny zawsze był postrzegany jako Blaze, gdyż bardzo przepadał za Ognistymi Pokémonami. Rozmyślania nagle przerwały krzyki... i brzęczenia. Kyouhei poszedł w kierunku dźwięku i zauważył że robi się coraz głośniej. A brzęczenia wcale nie były powodowane przez Sewaddle, czy Scolipedy. Wówczas widział dwie postacie. jedna z nich to był jego przyjaciel, Hugh który się wyróżniał dość sporymi, krzaczastymi włosami. Drugą osobę Kyouhei rozpoznał po wielkiej zielonej czapce; to była Bianca, ale oprócz nich też coś się zbliżało. I to coś wychowało u Kyouheia przerażenie. :Beedrille! Cały oddział Beedrilli! - powiedział z przerażeniem Kyouhei. Beedrille często zamieszkiwały gęste lasy. Potrafiły być wściekle terytorialne, a sprowokowane - potrafiły porządnie nadziać wroga swym ostrym odwłokiem i parą igieł zamiast rąk. "Co za niezły początek podróży, nie ma co ^.^()" - westchnął Kyouhei. Rozdział 2: Kontra Tepig/Wewnętrzny płomień * Kyouhei patrzył na zbliżający się rój Beedrilli, który gonił Hugh'a i Biancę. Zastanawiał się, czy uciekać czy stanąć do walki. Oczywiście, miał w swej rodzinie Stoutlanda, ale był za stary na taką siłę. Ale z drugiej strony mógł ratować swą skórę i uciec z podkulonymi nogami. W końcu kiedy Beedrille były już dość w jego zasięgu, Kyouhei wybrał ucieczkę. :O, cześć Blaze! - krzyknął Hugh do Kyouhei'a. Jego twarz była dość spocona ciągłym uciekaniem od Beedrilli. :Sądziłem, że będziesz czekał przy Sali - odpowiedział Kyouhei tym samymi emocjami. :Póżniej sobie pogadamy, a teraz wiejmy! - wrzasnęła Bianca i wtedy Kyouhei oraz Hugh zmienili zdania na prostzy sposób - uciekając. Chmara wściekłych Beedrilli zaczynała już ich kłuć swymi ostrymi kolcami. To tylko wystarczyło, by ludzie szybciej uciekali. "Chyba gorzej już być nie może" - sądził Kyouhei. Ale kiedy skończył się las, to nagle zauważył coś co było w stylu "A jednak może być gorzej". Przed nimi było spore urwisko! :Świetnie. Ślepy koniec. - westchnął Hugh. Dla niego było już jasne, że znaleźli się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Wtedy Bianca ze strachu upuściła torbę, z której wypadł PokéBall. Kyouhei zastanowił się, czy siedzący w nim Pokémon będzie wart jego życia. Wtedy jakby instynktownie podniósł PokéBall. :Co ty robisz? - zapytała Bianca. :Chyba trzeba to rozwiązać tradycyjnym sposobem. Naprzód, Pokémonie! - odpowiedział Kyouhei i rzucił PokéBall. Kula zawirowała w powietrzu a potem w towarzystwie dźwięku, błysku światła i wirujących płomieni pojawił się Tepig, ale coś było w nim dziwnego - miał zupełnie inny kolor, niż normalnie. :"Alternatywna koloracja? Dziwne." - zastanawiał się Kyouhei, patrząc na Tepiga. Kiedy Beedrille znów zaczęły atakować, Kyouhei wiedział że to nie czas i miejsce na zastanawianie się. Tepig, użyj Żaru! - krzyknął. :Wtedy kula na ogonie Tepiga zaczęła się świecić czerwonym światłem i Tepig uwolnił obrotową spiralę małych płomyków z nosa z wielką mocą. Spirala Żaru uderzyła w kilka Beedrilli, dosłownie nokautując je. Pozostałe Beedrille zaskoczone tym natychmiast odwróciły się i zniknęły w gęstym lesie. :Doskonała robota, Tepig. - powiedział Kyouhei, patrząc z podziwem na Tepiga. Ten Pokémon był żółty, choć normalne Tepigi miały pomarańczowy kolor. Tepig spojrzał na Kyouhei'a i uśmiechnął się, przy tym puszczając trochę dymu. :Nieźle, Blaze. Dobrze sobie poradziłeś z Tepigiem. Wygląda na to, że będziecie stanowić zgrany zespół w Lidze. - powiedział Hugh. :Wielkie dzięki, Grey. - odpowiedział Kyouhei, i wówczas Hugh westchnął. Przydomek swój uzyskał dlatego, że często "widział świat w szarych barwach", co go trochę irytowało. :Wracajmy do Aspertii. Jeśli chcecie, możecie zjeść obiad u mnie. - powiedział Kyouhei. Wówczas cała trójka ruszyła z powrotem do Aspertii, choć nie byli świadomi że są obserwowani przez tajemniczą osobę. :"Hmm, niezwykły zwrot wydarzeń. Chyba trzeba to zmienić" - powiedziała tajemnicza osoba kryjąca się za drzewem. Rozdział 3: Kontra Oshawott/Pierwsza walka rywali * Kyouhei, Hugh i Bianca w spokoju zjedli posiłek u Kyouhei'a w Aspertii. Choć minęło troche czasu, cała trójka wciąż miała w głowie przygodę z Beedrillami. Zapewnie długo tego nie zapomną. Po obiedzie zrobionym przez Casey - matkę Kyouhei'a - wyszli na zewnątrz i poszli do punktu widokowego, skąd był widok na Zachodnią Unovę. :Och, ten wiatr jest bardzo spokojny. To dobra okazja, byśmy stoczyli pojedynek - powiedział Hugh. :Kyouhei się zdziwił - Pojedynek? :Oczywiście. Jak to jest tradycyjnie, dwaj trenerzy powinni walczyć swoimi partnerami-starterami. - odpowiedział Hugh z wzruszonymi ramionami. :Dobra. Skoro tego chcesz... - stwierdza Kyouhei, po czym zwrócił się do Bianci - Bianca? :Oczywiście. Proszę, wybierzcie sobie partnera - uśmiechnęła się Bianca i wyjęła z torby 3 PokéBalle. W każdym z nich siedział jeden partner dla Trenerów: Snivy, Pokémon Trawiasty Wąż; Oshawott, Pokémon Morska Wydra i Tepig, Pokémon Ognista Świnka. Kouhei spojrzał na nie i ku zaskoczeniu widział, że Tepig się do niego uśmiechnął. To było dla niego oczywiste, że on i Tepig są sobie przeznaczeni. :Tepig, to będzie fajna przygoda. - powiedział Kyouhei i wybrał Tepiga, po czym go wypuścił na trawę. Tepig się uśmiechnął i wskoczył na ręce Kyouheia. Trener wtedy spojrzał na Hugh'a. - Hugh, a ty jakiego partnera wybrałeś? :To chyba oczywiste. Dla mnie zycie jest jak niekończący się ocean. Oshawott i ja będziemy dobrymi partnerami. - powiedział Hugh i wypuścił Oshawotta. W towarzystwie błysku i małego strumienia wody Oshawott wyskoczył na trawę i spojrzał na Tepiga. Jego wzrok raczej przypominał łobuziaka chcącego walczyć, niż słodkiego stworka, co zaniepokoiło Tepiga. A ponadto jego ciałko było w kolorze morza, niż w kolorze jasnoniebieskim. :Skoro mamy już swych partnerów, to możemy zacząć walczyć. - powiedział Hugh, ale zanim mógł wydać komendę, Bianca chciała zwrócić uwagę: - zaczekajcie! :O co znowu chodzi? - zdziwił się Kyouhei? :Zapomniałam wam to dać. - westchnęła Bianca i dała im po dwóch urządzeniach. Jedno było prostokątne z wysuwanym dodatkowym ekranem. Na nim właśnie wyświetlił się obraz Tepiga Kyouheia oraz dane na jego temat. :To jest "Ilustrowana Encyklopedia Pokémon", albo w skrócie "Pokédex". Zawiera informacje o Pokémonach, z którymi walczycie. Zawiera też dane o jego rozmiarze, wadze, nagranym odgłosem, czy też o miejscu naturalnego zamieszkania. To czysta encyklopedia będzie uzupełniać się za każdym razem, kiedy spotkacie Pokémona, a uzupełni się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli złapiecie go. - powiedziała Bianca. :Nieźle, Bianca. Nie spodziewałem się takiego przewodnika - powiedział Hugh, a potem spojrzał na drugie urządzenie. Wyglądało jak WideoTransmiter, ale w znacznie większej skali, że obejmowało od nadgarstka po łokieć. Miało też spory zestaw przycisków i holograficzny ekran pokazujący wirtualne pole walki, na którym znajdowali się właśnie Oshawott i Tepig. - Co to jest? - :To jest nowy wynalazek: wymyślony przez trenera z Sinnoh, Volknera i zaprojektowany przez Profesor Juniper. Nazywa się "Symulator informatyczny walk" albo dla lepszej wymowy "S.I.W.". Na nim są wyświetlone pełne informacje na temat waszego partnera. Są między innymi Statystyki, Punkty Życia, Wskaźnik Szczęścia, itp. Dzięki niemu można dowiedzieć się, jakie statystyki ma Pokémon i jak dopasować ataki. - powiedziała Bianca. :Ciekawe... dzięki, Bianca. - odpowiedział Kyouhei. :Dwaj trenerzy stali naprzeciw sobie, tak jak ich startery: Oshawott i Tepig. Wówczas zaczęli pojedynek. -Dalej, Tepig! Użyj Pchnięcia!- krzyknął Kyouhei. Jego Pokémon rozpędził się i uderzył mocno Oshawotta, lecz ten zdołał użyć swej muszelki jako tarczy, więc Pchnięcie nie było zbyt groźne. :Hugh spojrzał na swój SIW: -"Jedną z dwóch Zdolności Oshawotta jest Skorupa. Mój partner nie będzie otrzymywać zbyt krytycznych trafień." - przeczytał Hugh i się uśmiechnął. - Więcej do szczęścia raczej mi nie trzeba. - :Kyouhei się zdziwił. -"Nic dziwnego, że przyniósł za mało efektów. Ale Geodude kulą się toczy. Tepig, użyj Machnięcia Ogonem!" - Polecił Kyouhei. Tepig odwrócił się tyłem do Oshawotta i zaczął kręcić ogonkiem. Wodny stworek zaczynał tracić panowanie; może nie był aż tak inteligentny jak ludzie, ale miał naturę wojownika, który nie lubi być robiony w Slowpoke'a. Oczy Oshawotta nagle zapłonęły nienawiścią do przeciwnika, który prowokował go do walki, machając ogonem. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zdjął muszlę, trzymając ją w pozycji ataku . Hugh wiedział, że Oshawott zacznie tracić panowanie. :Oshawott, zwolnij no! - ostrzegł Hugh, ale było już za późno - Muszla Oshawotta nagle została spowita morską energią, która ukształtowała się na kształt ostrza, po czym Oshawott ruszył kłusem na Tepiga. Już był nie cały centymetr od Tepiga i podniósł Ostrze Muszli do ataku. :AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Kyouhei i Hugh odwrócili się, kiedy usłyszeli krzyk. -"Bianca, co się stało?" - zapytał Hugh. :Zniknął! Niemożliwe! Zniknęły zarówno trzeci Pokédex jak i PokéBall ze Snivy! - przeraziła się Bianca. :Że co?! - zdziwił się Kyouhei. To było dziwne, że sprzęt zniknął w czasie walki. Wtedy jego uszy wychwyciły szelest drzewa na dole. Kyouhei spojrzał i zauważył postać zeskakującą z drzewa. Nie potrafił się jej bliżej przyjrzeć, ale zauważył długie brązowe włosy tej osoby. Ktokolwiek to była, była szybka. :Powiedzmy, Hugh, że mamy remis. Tepig, powrót! - powiedział Kyouhei i przywołał Tepiga do PokéBalla, po czym zszedł - albo raczej skoczył - z punktu widokowego i zaczął pościg za złodziejem Snivy... Rozdział 4: Kontra Snivy/Złodziejka przetrwania * Och rany! Ktokolwiek jest, chyba ćwiczył w szkole dla sportowców. Stój! - Wydyszał Kyouhei. Właśnie był w trakcie ścigania osobnika, który skradł Pokédex i PokéBall ze Snivy'm, kiedy on i Hugh walczyli ze sobą. Choć wydawało się, że Kyouhei nigdy nie złapie złodzieja, to jednak osobnika zaczęły opuszczać siły. Kiedy Kyouhei zaczął się zbliżać, powoli już widział jego rysy, kiedy nagle złodziej się przewrócił. Trener musiał się wtedy zatrzymać, ale ku jego pechowi wpadł na wystający korzeń i Kyouhei też padł jak długi. : Nie mam już siły na dalsze przepychanki. Kim je... - Kyouhei właśnie podniósł głowę i miał zamiar skończyć zdanie, ale urwał się w zdaniu. Przed jego oczami leżała dziewczyna w tym samym wieku co on. Miała czarną koszulkę bez rękawów i szarą spódniczkę mini. Miała też półprzezroczyste rajstopy w kolorze szarym i trójkątny kawałek zbroi na lewym ramieniu oraz długie rękawice z wycięciami na palce, lecz w szczególności wyróżniały ją brązowe włosy spięte w dwa małe koła po jednym pasemku włosów z każdej strony. Dla Kyouheia ta dziewczyna wydawała się być inna, ale nigdy nie zapomniał tych brązowych włosów. : "Ścigałem dziewczynę? To się w głowie nie mieści." - Zastanawiał się Kyouhei. W końcu znalazł złodzieja -albo raczej "złodziejkę"- skradzionego urządzenia oraz Snivy'ego. Myślał czy ją dać Oficer Jenny, ale kiedy dotknął jej zbroi, dziewczyna przewróciła się na plecy, osłaniając coś, co wstrząsnęło Kyouhei'em - miała sporą ranę na lewej nodze i poszarpany przód koszuli na kształt pazurów. Widać też było sporą ranę na brzuchu, jakby od ataku dzikiego Pokémona. Było jasne, że mocno cierpiała. : Hmm, mimo że ukradła Snivy'ego, to jednak jest mi jej żal. - westchnął Kyouhei i zajrzał do swej torby w poszukiwaniu lekarstw i opatrunków na jej rany. W końcu znalazł bandaż na tyle długi, by opatrzyć ranną nogę i brzuch. Potem Kyouhei wypuścił Snivy z PokéBalla, by sprawdzić, czy nic się jej nie stało, ale wszystko było w porządku. W przeciwieństwie do innych z jej gatunku, Snivy była bardziej w kolorze niebiesko-zielonym. : Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Snivy. Jak tylko dojdzie do siebie, zwrócę cię Biance. - powiedział Kyouhei, lecz wtedy Snivy użyła Dzikich Pnączy i mocno uderzyła trenera po twarzy. -Dlaczego mi to zrobiłaś? - zapytał się Kyouhei. Wówczas spojrzenie Snivy padło na nieprzytomną dziewczynę, która leżała. Nagle potem się zbliżyła do trenerki i położyła się koło niej, co zdziwiło Kyouheia. : Kyouhei zastanawiał się, dlaczego Snivy darzy sympatią tej, która ją ukradła. Wówczas przypomniał sobie pewien incydent w Johto: mówiono tam o pewnym chłopcu, który skradł Totodile'a z laboratorium Profesora Elma. Przez okres walk z tajemniczym "Zamaskowanym" Totodile ewoluował w Croconawa, a potem w Feraligatra, a więź z złodziejem była tak silna, że nie chciał go zostawić. W końcu wyszło, że Profesor Elm puścił tą kradzież w niepamięć. : "Trochę mi to przypomina. Teraz widzę, że Snivy lubi niezależność... podobnie jak ta dziewczyna. Może powinienem jej wybaczyć i powiedzieć innym, że ona..." - zastanowił się trener, ale nie mógł dokończyć swych myśli, bo wtedy dziewczyna się poruszyła. W końcu otworzyła swe oczy i wyszeptała "Co się stało?". : Spokojnie, jesteś już bezpieczna - odpowiedział Kyouhei, chociaż nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi w postaci nagłego ruchu. : Co robisz? Proszę, ja nie mogłam... - krzyknęła złodziejka, ale wtedy poczuła duży ból w miejscu rany, przez co musiała trochę zwolnić. Zauważyła, że jej miejsca rany zostały opatrzone. - Na twoim miejscu raczej zachowałbym spokój. Dopiero co cię złożyłem do całości. - powiedział Kyouhei. : Ocaliłeś mnie. Czemu? - zapytała trenerka. : No proszę cię, zaliczyłaś glebę, a ja cię wyleczyłem. Proszę, ten sok jest z Pecha i Oran Jagód. Może to nie jest Pełne Wyleczenie, ale pomoże ci przynajmniej odzyskać trochę siły i wyzbyć się trucizny. - powiedział Kyouhei i podał dziewczynie szklankę z sokiem. Dziewczyna rzuciła na Kyouheia wzrok kogoś, kto podejrzewał go o coś, ale kiedy Snivy się do niej przytuliła to podejrzliwość zniknęła. : W końcu trenerka przedstawiła się jako Mei, choć bardziej się jej podobało przydomek "Volti". Wyjaśniła Kyouhei'owi, iż jest sierotą, gdyż nie pamiętała swoich rodziców. Musiała radzić sobie sama w tym świecie, więc od tego momentu zaczęła walkę o przetrwanie, nawet kradnąc rzeczy. Kiedy dowiedziała się o Lidze Pokémon, postanowiła wziąć udział, gdyż mogła wtedy zarobić na swe życie. : ...i dlatego musiałam wziąć Snivy oraz Pokédex. - dokończyła Mei. Kyouhei'owi wtedy zrobiło się przykro. : Wybacz, nie wiedziałem że miałaś takie życie. Przynajmniej jesteś cała. - odpowiedział Kyouhei. : Dzięki, Kyou. Ale co ze mną? - zapytała się trenerka. Wciąż była zmartwiona swym czynem. : Kyouhei przez chwilę oderwał się od rzeczywistego świata. Ta dziewczyna przecież ukradła cudzą własność, więc musiała być za to kara. Choć z drugiej strony musiała przetrwać, a poza tym szybko się z nią zaprzyjaźnił. Czasem Kyouhei zaskakiwał samego siebie. : Wiesz co? Widać, że Snivy bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. Jeśli chcesz, wyrusz ze mną w podróż - zaproponował Kyouhei. Mei była tak wzruszona, że jej oczy zalały się łzami. Wtedy niespodziewanie uściskała Kyouheia. - Dzięki. - : Kyouhei wówczas poczuł, że się rumieni od tego uścisku. "Czuję się dziwnie, kiedy mnie ściska jakaś dziewczyna, którą znam od kilku minut." - powiedział w myślach Kyouhei. Wtedy usłyszał czyjeś wołanie - Kyouhei! - : Trener i Mei spojrzeli za siebie i ku zdziwieniu zobaczyli Hugh'a i Biancę, którzy sapali jak zmęczony Bouffalant - w końcu też musieli biec. Kiedy spojrzeli na Kyouhei'a i trenerkę, od razu poczuli się głupio. Kyouhei wiedział, co to oznacza. -Lepiej nic nie mówcie, jasne? - : A czy ktoś coś mówił o miłości, Blaze? - zapytał Hugh i wtedy zauważył Snivy oraz Pokédex. Ale potem wzrok przeniósł na Mei. - Kim jesteś, dziewczyno? I co tu robi Snivy oraz Pokédex? - : Mei nie mogła wydusić ani słowa. Czuła się przerażona takim tonem głosu. Już miała powiedzieć, kiedy nagle wtrącił się Kyouhei - To jest Mei, lubi czytać legendy. Złodziej uciekł, ale zdołała mu odebrać Pokédex i Snivy'ego. Niestety, przed tym została ranna trucizną Pokémona, więc musiałem się nią zająć. Oprócz tego Snivy bardzo się przywiązała do Mei. : O, a sądziłem że to ona jest złodziejką. Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Hugh. A to jest Bianca - powiedział Hugh. : Cześć. - uśmiechnęła się Bianca. : No... witam. - powiedziała nieśmiało Mei. : Wiesz co, Mei? Może Snivy będzie podróżowała z tobą? Widać, że cięlubi - zasugerowałą Bianca. Mei spojrzała na Snivy'ego i uśmiechnęła się. : Zgoda. Snivy, we dwóch przeżyjemy niesamowite przygody. - powiedziała z radością Mei. Snivy też była szczęśliwa. : Wkrótce potem Kyouhei i Mei ruszyli w kierunku Trasy 1. Hugh tymczasem trenował z swoim Oshawottem, lecz jego myśli krążyły wokół tajemniczego złodzieja, który znikł. Oprócz tego w jego głowie pojawiała się też myśl o Mei, która została wyleczona przez Kyouheia. "Jak niby ranna i ciężko otruta dziewczyna zdołała zabrać skradzione rzeczy od tego osobnika? Coś tu jest nie tak..." - myślał Hugh. Rozdział 5: Kontra Purrloin/Pierwsza zdobycz * ...i jak zdobędę osiem Odznak, to wejdę do Ligi, gdzie będę walczyć z Elitarną Czwórką i Mistrzem. To marzenie każdego Trenera. - zakończył swe instrukcje Kyouhei. Mei była bardzo zainteresowana tym. : Naprawdę? Nie sądziłam, że to jest takie trudne. - powiedziała Mei. : Tak, ale pamiętaj że trzeba mieć jakieś Pokémony, jeśli się chce wygrać Ligę. Sama Snivy czy Tepig nie wystarczą, by zdobyć Odznakę. Musisz mieć jakieś dodatkowe siły, czyli więcej Pokémonów. Dobrze, że jesteśmy na Trasie 1. Tu zawsze można napotykać jakieś Pokémony - powiedział Kyouhei. : A jak się łapie? - zapytała Mei ze zdziwieniem. Kyouhei był dość skołowany tym pytaniem. : No więc... po pierwsze musisz spotkać pewnego Pokémona. - zaczął Kyouhei i wtedy na drodze pojawił się ciemny Pokémon o kocich cechach. Jego wzrok raczej nie przypominał miłego stworka, a raczej chroniącego swego terytorium. Mei aż się zachwyciła. : To Purrloin! Jaki słodki. - zarumieniła się Trenerka. Kyouhei się uśmiechnął; najwyraźniej już polubiła pierwszą zdobycz. : Jeśli chcesz go złapać, użyj ataków Snivy, aby trochę go osłabić. - powiedział Kyouhei i podrzucił Mei parę PokéBalli, po czym dokończył - Jak Purrloin się zmęczy, użyj PokéBalla, by złapać. : Dobrze. Snivy, naprzód! - rzuciła Mei i wypuściła Snivy. Była gotowa na każdą komendę Mei. Purrloin ruszyła do ataku, najpierw z błyskiem w szponach, a potem z błyskotliwym ciosem pazurami w Snivy. Kyouhei sprawdził S.I.W.'a. : Najpierw wykonał Szlif Szponów, by podwyższyć Atak, a potem zaatakował Drapaniem. To tłumaczy silny cios. - powiedział Kyouhei. : Snivy, dzikie pnącza. - poleciła Mei. Snivy wtedy uwolniła spomiędzy dwa ciemnozielone pnącza, po czym uderzyła nimi Purrloin, zadawając mu solidny atak. : Dobra robota, Snivy - podekscytowała się Mei. Snivy też była dumna z siebie, lecz Purrloin szybko się pozbierał. Wtedy uniósł jedną łapkę do pyszczka i spojrzał słodko na Snivy. : Zwabienie? Snivy, przygotuj się! - ostrzegła Mei, Snivy wtedy ochroniła się swoimi pnączami. Kiedy Purrloin wyprowadził atak, serduszka zaczęły krążyć wokół Snivy, po czym uderzyły w nią, tworząc chmurę kurzu. Jak kurz opadł, Snivy wyglądała tak samo, lecz patrzyła na Purrloin z taką słodkością, że Purrloin zaczął się czuć niepewnie. : Zwabienie działa tylko na przeciwników o przeciwnej płci. Ale Purrloin jest mocno osłabiony. Naprzód PokéBall! - krzyknęła Mei i rzuciła PokéBall w stronę Purrloin. Kiedy się zderzył z stworkiem, automatycznie zamknął Purrloina w środku. PokéBall trochę się zatrząsł, minęło kilka minut... i zatrzymał się. Mei wprost była zdumiona. Podniosła swoją zdobycz. : Nie do wiary... właśnie złapałam Purrloina! : Brawo, Mei. Widać, że dobrze rozegrałaś bitwę, mimo że Snivy była dość oszołomiona Zwabieniem. - powiedział Kyouhei, po czym spojrzał na Snivy. Była raczej zadowolona z walki. : Sprawdźmy, co ma nasz Purrloin. - powiedziała Mei i zajrzyła do Pokédexa. Wyświetliła się informacja: "Purrloin, Przebiegły Pokémon. Potrafi mylić wrogów poprzez słodki urok. Jeśli to nie zadziała, używa ostrych pazurów lub ucieka." -Widać, że Purrloin jest bardzo słodki. Wyjdź, Purrloin- powiedziała Mei i wypuściła Purrloina. Snivy podszedła do niej i przywitała się, na co Purrloin odpowiedziała liźnięciem języczkiem po jej pyszczku, co dla Snivy było to dosyć dziwne. Mei była zaskoczona i potem sprawdziła resztę informacji. Wtedy zza drzewa wyszła kobieta w mundurze policjantki, przez co Mei była zakłopotana, lecz Kyouhei uspokoił ją. : Spokojnie, to Oficer Jenny. O co chodzi? - zapytał Kyouhei. : Ostatnio doszło do pewnych kradzieży. Pewien Pokémon... - wtedy Oficer spojrzała na Purrloina, a raczej nie miała zadowolonej miny. - To ona! Już miała wziąść Purrloin, kiedy Mei trzasnęła dłońmi i przytuliła przerażonego Pokémona. - Co ten Purrloin zrobił? : Ten Purrloin jest bardzo podstępnym łobuziakiem w Miasteczku Floccesy. Kiedy spojrzy na kosztowną rzecz, robi słodkie miny, by potem niezauważalnie skraść. Ostatnio skradła nawet kilka owoców. - powiedziała Oficer. : Rozumiem, ale ten Purrloin nie jest już dzikim Pokémonem. Został złapany przez Mei. - wytłumaczył się Kyouhei. Oficer w końcu zrozumiała sytuację. Purrloin wówczas zaprowadził do dużego drzewa, gdzie gromadził swe skarby: owoce, Jagody, nawet różne kosztowne rzeczy. Po małej rozmowie i oddaniu wszystkich rzeczy właścicielom, Kyouhei i Mei wraz z Oficer Jenny odpoczęli na ławce Miasteczka Floccesy. Purrloin spał na kolanach Mei. : To chyba wszystko. Dzięki za załatwienie sprawy, dzieciaki - powiedziała Oficer, po czym Mei zapytała. - Ee, pani oficer? Wie, że to nie najlepsza pora, ale zastanawia mnie, dlaczego mówi pani, że to "ta" Purrloin. : Jak to, nie wiecie? To jest samica. - powiedziała Oficer Jenny. Mei i Kyouhei wyglądali, jakby poraził ich prąd. : Samica? Ale.. no... jak to? Przecież moja Snivy też jest samicą, a Zwabienie nie działa na tą samą płeć. - wykrztusiła Mei. Wciąż była zaskoczona tą wiadomością. : To jest bardzo wyjątkowa Purrloin. Posiada zdolność "Słodki Urok", a w jej przypadku Zwabienie potrafi oszołomić każdego Pokémona, niezależnie od płci - wyjaśniła Oficer. : Kyouhei był do reszty zaskoczony, co Mei. Czyżby prawa natury zaczęły się stawiać na odwrót? : No proszę. Witaj w drużynie, Neko-neko. - powiedziała słodko Mei do Purrloin, na co ona odpowiedziała miękkim mruczeniem, po czym bardziej się przytuliła do Mei. Snivy wyglądała na zaskoczoną. : Snivy, ty też jesteś słodka. Może... Ivy? - zasugerował Kyouhei. Tepig skinął głową, że podziela tą perspektywę nadania Snivy imienia. Snivy nie musiała dłużej czekać - wskoczyła na ławkę i pnączami też się przytuliła do Mei. : "Wiesz co, Mei? Wygląda na to, że mamy dwie adoratorki" - szepnął Kyouhei do Mei. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, a kiedy spojrzała na Snivy i Purrloin, rumieniec bardziej się pokazał na jej twarzy. : Świat jest chyba pełen tajemnic - powiedziała Mei z uśmiechem w ustach. To było całkiem przyjemne uczucie, do czasu, kiedy Oficer nagle zerwała się z ławki, krzycząc "To on!". : Kyouhei spojrzał na oficer. - Co "on"? Kto? : Spójrz na wschód, młody człowieku. - powiedziała Jenny i Mei i Kyouhei spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Zbliżała się tajemnicza postać z dużym Pokémonem przy boku. Zachodzące słońce raczej utrudniało widzenie kolorów, ale Kyouhei miał bardzo dokładny wzrok. Postać ta była w dość białym ubraniu, a szczególnie wyróżniały go czerwono-pomarańczowe włosy, które z pierwszej perspektywy wyglądały jak "skrzydła" Volcarony. Tylko Kyouhei wiedział, że taki układ włosów należał do jednej osoby. : To Alder! - powiedział Kyouhei zaskoczony. Rozdział 6: Kontra Bouffalant/Wejście eks-Mistrza * Kyouhei i Mei patrzyli z podziwem, jak Alder szedł z Bouffalantem przez miasto. Za każdym razem kiedy mijał ludzi, ci witali go bardzo gorąco. Widać było że był u tutejszych bardzo szanowany. Co więcej, Alder był jednym z mieszkańców Miasteczka Floccesy. : Kto to jest? - zapytała Kyouhei'a Mei zaciekawiona. : To jest Alder, mistrz regionu Unova. - powiedział Kyouhei. - To bardzo znany Trener z szanowaną reputacją, choć ma się wrażenie że woli być samotnikiem. Niegdyś miał partnera, który zmarł kilka lat temu z powodu choroby. To właśnie sprawiło, że Alder zmienił swój sposób patrzenia na świat. : Widzę... musi to chyba przeżywać... - westchnęła Mei. Współczuła Alderowi. : Ale nigdy nie utracił pasji do walki. - dodał Kyouhei. - Dla niego każda walka to walka o doświadczenie. Dzięki temu pokonywał przeciwników jeszcze zanim zdążyli przywołać jakiegoś Pokémona. : ...? - Mei była zdziwiona, przez co Kyouhei pokręcił głową ze zażenowania. - Ale nie tak "naprawdę" pokonywał przeciwników. Po prostu jego Bouffalant jest tak silny i wytrzymały, że przeciwnicy zaczynali odczuwać silną presję. "To" jest właśnie pokonywanie wroga jeszcze przed walką. : I to właśnie jest główną zaletą Trenera i Pokémona. Wspólny trening - odpowiedział czyiś głos. : Tak, racja... - Kyouhei przerwał się na pół zdania, gdyż uświadomił sobie iż rozpoznał ten głos. Spojrzał i zauważył, że Alder się na nich patrzył. : Alder? Co.. słyszał nas pan? - zdziwiła się Mei. Była zaskoczona, że Alder ich usłyszał. : Oczywiście. Widzę, że jesteście początkującymi Trenerami. - powiedział Alder. : Prawda. Nazywam się Kyouhei Blaze, a to Mei Volti. - odpowiedział z przekonaniem Kyouhei. : Witam. Cieszę się, że was widzę, Kyouze. - powiedział z uśmieszkiem Alder. : Kyouhei poczuł się zdziwiony ksywką "Kyouze". - "Kyouze"? : Wybacz, mam nawyk do takich sztuczek. - zaśmiał się mistrz. - To co, chcesz walczyć ze mną? : W-walczyć? - zdziwił się Kyouhei. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale ta walka byłaby świetnym treningiem przed walką w Aspertii. - Zgoda, walczmy! : Kilka minut póżniej Kyouhei i Alder stanęli naprzeciw siebie na drodze przez miasto. Wszyscy mieszkańcy patrzyli na to z wielką satysfakcją. Mei siedziała na drewnianym płocie, patrząc na pole bitwy. Skoro Alder jest Mistrzem Ligi, to na pewno pokonałby Kyouheia w parę sekund, ale z drugiej strony miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciel da radę gdyż miała pasję do walki we krwi. : Dobra. Tepig, spełnij swą powinność! - powiedział Kyouhei i wypuścił Tepiga do walki. Pokémon trenera wypuścił chmurę dymu z nozdrzy, gotowy do walki. Alder pozostawał bez jakiejkolwiek drobinki zadziwienia na inny kolorację Tepiga, po czym rzucił PokéBall w górę. - Bouffalant, naprzód! : Bouffalant stanął na polu i patrzył na Tepiga, a potem wypuścił powietrze z nozdrzy, że piasek poleciał na wszystkie strony. Kyouhei zaczynał czuć presję. : "Wygląda na to, że się przeliczyłem z tą decyzją. Już czuję, jak mnie paraliżuje wzrokiem. I to jest dla mnie energią, która mnie napełnia!" - pomyślał trener. - Tepig, użyj Pchnięcia! : Tepig ruszył z pełną mocą i mocno zaatakował Bouffalanta. Choć to wyglądało na bardzo silny ruch, to na Bouffalancie nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Przeciwnik tylko się uśmiechnął. : Takie tanie ruchy nic nie zrobią. Bouffalant, czas na Żelazną Głowę. - rozkazał Alder. Bouffalant ruszył na Tepiga, i uderzył go z siłą dziesięciu Geodude'ów. Kyouhei sprawdził SIW i zauważył, że poziom zdrowia Tepiga spadł o 25 procent. : To była Zemsta, ruch który ma podwójną moc, kiedy użytkownik zostanie zaatakowany przed użyciem. Dodatkowo, afro Bouffalanta może zadziałać jako żywa tarcza, przez co Bouffalant nie traci za dużo energii. - powiedział Kyouhei. Wiedział, że Bouffalant miał Domenę Ataku, więc raczej kolejne Pchnięcie nie zadziała, a ponadto może znowu użyć Zemsty. Ale Kyouhei miał w doświadczeniach, iż ten Pokémon miał też mało Spec. Obrony. Kiedy spojrzał na Tepiga, zauważył że otoczyła go pomarańczowa poświata. : To... Pożar! Zdolność, który aktywuje się kiedy Tepig straci sporo sił. To też wzmacnia siłę ataków Ognistych o 1,5 procent. - zauważył Kyouhei. - Tepig, Echo-Głos! : Tepig wciągnął powietrze i uwolnił bardzo silne pole dźwiękowe z pyszczka. Kiedy pole zderzyło się z Bouffalantem, to Pokémon stał bezczynnie na ziemi. Minęło kilka sekund i wtedy stało się coś dziwnego: Bouffalant zaśmiał się z Tepiga! : Kyouze, nigdy nie pokonasz mego Bouffalanta atakiem dźwiękowym, czy też Rykiem. Dźwiękoszczelność to silny sojusznik Bouffalanta, żadne atak związany ze dźwiękiem nie ma prawa go trafić. A nawet jeśli nie miałby tej Zdolności, to i tak by użył swego afro do absorpcji ruchu. Dla niego ten atak był jak łagodna melodyjka! - powiedział Alder. : Dobra, w takim razie... Tepig, użyj Płomiennej Szarży. - rozkazał Kyouhei. Tepig wtedy otoczył się płonącą pokrywą i ruszył na Bouffalanta. : Bouffalant, czas na Głowę Szarży. - rzucił Alder. Bouffalant naprężył mięśnie i ruszył do szarży. Kiedy biegł z większą prędkością, całe jego afro został otoczone żelazną osłoną. Jak Tepig i Bouffalant zderzyli się, impas zderzenia wywołał wybuch tak silny, że Mei niemal spadła z płotu. Kiedy kurz opadł, Bouffalant stał niewzruszony, a Tepig leżał na ziemi, znokautowany. : Kyouhei pobiegł do Tepiga, który mocno oberwał z powodu impasu. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało poważnego. - Chyba nie doceniłem siły Bouffalanta. - westchnął Kyouhei. : Mam nadzieję, że Tepig szybko wróci do zdrowia. - powiedział Alder. - Ta walka miał nauczyć, że ważna jest strategia. Nie można "tak sobie" atakować. Należy wiedzieć, że bez przemyślanej strategii przegrasz bitwę jeszcze zanim ją rozpoczniesz. : A czy pan niegdyś przegrał z powodu braku? - zapytała się Mei. : Tak, kilka razy. Ale to były niewielkie walki jak na byłego Mistrza Unovy. - westchnął Alder z przekonaniem. Kyouhei wyglądał na zmieszanego. : "Byłego Mistrza"? To już pan nie jest mistrzem ligi? - zdziwił się trener. : Tak. Właściwie to Liga Pokémon zaproponowała mi miejsce Mistrza niż poprzez walkę. Po tych dwóch latach postanowiłem zmienić swoje życie, więc abdykowałem z posady. Obecnie jestem samotnym, aczkolwiek wciąż szanowanym trenerem Pokémon. Jeśli chodzi obecnego mistrza Ligi, to Iris z Opelucid przyjęła tytuł. - powiedział Alder. : Rany, tego to nie przewidziałem - powiedział Kyouhei z cichym westchnieniem. : Ale mam nadzieję, że wyciągnąłeś wnioski z naszej walki. Właściwie, to mam dla was pewną sprawę. - stwierdził były Mistrz. : Jaką sprawę? - zapytała się Mei. : Na północny wschód leży Ranczo Floccesy. Słynie z posiadania rzadkich stworków. Jednakże ostatnio doszło do zaginięcia Herdiera jednego z właścicieli Rancza. Po tym co dziś widziałem podczas naszej walki stwierdziłem, iż możesz z twoją dziewczyną pójść na Ranczo i rozwiązać ten problem. A przy okazji złapać jakiegoś dobrego partnera. - zasugerował Alder. Mei się zarumieniła na słowa "z twoją dziewczyną". : W porządku, zbadamy tę sprawę. - zgodził się Kyouhei. *Opis części I: "Minęły dwa lata od czasu starcia Reshirama i Zekroma. Nowy trener o imieniu Kyouhei rozpoczyna podróż Pokémon od ucieczki przed Beedrillami, poprzez pierwszą walkę z rywalem, aż do zaprzyjaźnienia z złodziejską trenerką o imieniu Mei. Obydwaj trenerzy ruszają w podróż pełną przygód i wyzwań, choć nie są świadomi że na Unovę zeszło nowe niebezpieczeństwo...". Część 2: Próba Sił Rozdział 7: Kontra Herdier/Sprawa zaginięcia * Kyouhei i Mei wstali następnego poranka w Miasteczku Floccesy. Musieli dziś ruszyć na Ranczo Floccesy, gdzie mieli porozmawiać z właścicielem Rancza w sprawie zaginięcia Herdiera. Pogoda raczej im sprzyjała, ale na wszelki wypadek wzięli płaszcze w razie deszczu. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, oniemieli z wrażenia: tutejsze ranczo było niesamowicie piękne, Mareepy leżały, skąpane w blasku słońca, a stadko Pidove'ów odpoczywało w cieniu drzew. : To miejsce jest idealne na złapanie idealnego partnera do zespołu. -powiedziała Mei z uśmiechem. Kyouhei odwzajemnił to, lecz potem jego chłodna maska poważności znów opadła na twarz. : Racja, Mei. Ale nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy tu w pilnej sprawie. Musimy rozwiązać sprawę zaginionego Pokémona tutejszego właściciela. Jak go znajdziemy, wtedy zaczniemy coś łapać, dobra? - powiedział trener. : W porządku, Kyouhei. Ale wiesz, skoro Herdier zaginął, pomyślałam że złapiemy jakiegoś Pokémona, by mógł posłużyć za zwiadowcę. - powiedziała Mei. : Może masz rację. Ranczo słynie z tego, że można tu złapać każdego. O, to oni. - stwierdził Kyouhei, po czym pokazał ręką w stronę dwóch ludzi. To byli właśnie właściciele Rancza Floccesy: Hodowcy Pokémonów, Colin i Asley. Obok tej drugiej stał Herdier z uniesionymi uszami. Mei postanowiła go sprawdzić w Pokédexie. "Herdier, Pokémon Lojalny Pies i ewolucyjna forma Lillipupa. Jego ciemnoniebieskie futro potrafi osłabiać ataki przeciwnika niczym zbroja. Bardzo lojalny swemu Trenerowi" - przeczytała Mei. : Dzień dobry, jestem Kyouhei, a to Mei. Alder nas wysłał, byśmy załatwili sprawę z zaginięciem Herdiera. Czy wiecie może kiedy, jak i gdzie doszło do zaginięcia? - powiedział Kyouhei. : Nasze Herdiery są tutaj strażnikami rancza, strzegą go by nikt niepowołany tu wtargł. Ale podczas ostatniej warty wczoraj popołudniu nasz Herdy nie wrócił. Jedynie Diery był obecny. - opowiedziała Asley. Kyouhei zamyślił się. : To wiele wyjaśnia. Czy ktoś ostatnio tu był? - powiedział Kyouhei. : No nie wiem... Chyba nikt, poza Alderem. - odpowiedział Colin. : Kyouhei miał zamiar odpowiedzieć kiedy nagle coś go uderzyło w plecy. Trener z zdziwieniem odwrócił się, by ujrzeć źródło: to był Rufflet, który śmiał się do rozpuku. W przeciwieństwie do innych Ruffletów, ten miał bliznę na lewym oku i ciemnoczerwoną opaskę na swej puchatej głowie. Najwyraźniej rozśmieszyło go to, choć Kyouhei'owi nie było do śmiechu. Mimo tego, trener wiedział iż nie tylko Rufflet sprawdzi się jako zwiadowca, ale i będzie miał odpowiednika do Braviary'ego Blacka. : "Rufflet, Pokémon Orle Pisklę. Stoi on do walki z ogromnymi przeciwnikami, nie z odwagi, ale z lekkomyślności. Ale to robi, by stać się silniejszym." - odkrył Kyouhei. Postanowił go złapać, więc wywołał Tepiga na pole. - Tepig, użyj Głosu Echa! - rozkazał. Pole dźwiękowe Tepiga mocno uderzyło Ruffleta. Wyglądało to na silny atak, ale Rufflet nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Wtedy podniósł się do lotu i uchwycił Tepiga. Nagle silnym ruchem wyrzucił go w górę, a potem szybko znalazł się nad Tepigiem. Wyciągnął swoją lewą stopę z pazurami i niczym prawdziwy drapieżnik silnie przetrzymał Tepiga, aż w końcu wbił go w ziemię. Potem Rufflet znów się roześmiał. Kyouhei spojrzał na SIW. : Ciekawe, najpierw użył Podniebnego Rzutu, by uniemożliwić atak Tepiga, a zarazem wyprowadzić atak pełnym rzutem w ziemię. Poczym wykorzystał Kruszący Pazur, by zwiększyć pęd rzutu, co wywołało jeszcze większe obrażenia. - powiedział Kyouhei. Był pod wrażeniem tego połączenia ataków. : Tepig, użyj Płomiennego Ładunku! - rozkazał. Tepig ruszył w kierunku Ruffleta w otoczeniu ognia i wówczas Rufflet nadymał się mocno, poczym też pikował w stronę Tepiga. -"Teraz użył Supermocy. Dość silny atak, osłabia porządnie atak i szybkość użytkownika". - zauważył Kyouhei. : Impas zderzenia odrzucił dwóch przeciwników. Tepigowi powoli zaczynało brakować energii, a Rufflet też ledwo stoił na nogach. Ale kiedy zauważył, iż nie miał opaski, zaczął panikować. Biegał tu i ówdzie desperacko poszukując swej zguby, co zdziwiło Kyouheia. : Chyba jest przeczulony na punkcie swej opaski. Niezły wyjątek - stwierdziła Mei, na co jej Ivy skinęła głową. : W końcu Rufflet znalazł swoją opaskę, którą założył na głowę. Jak to zrobił, z panikarza zmienił się z powrotem w rozrabiakę. Poleciał w górę, by potem gwałtownie zawrócić, pikując z niewiarygodną prędkością w Tepiga. Kyouhei rozpoznał to jako Asa Przestworzy. - Tepig, użyj Głosu Echa z bliska! - rozkazał Kyouhei. : Kiedy Rufflet znalazł bardzo blisko Tepiga, ten wypuścił silne pole dźwiękowe. Tym razem ruch był o wiele silniejszy niż ostatnio, gdyż mocno zadziałał na Ruffleta. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła przeciwnika, aż do drzewa. Rufflet zachwiał się, nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach. Kyouhei widział w tym szansę na złapanie. : W porządku. Naprzód, PokéBall! - stwierdził Kyouhei i rzucił PokéBall. Piłka kierowała się w kierunku oszołomionego Ruffleta. Była już blisko... bardzo blisko... i wtedy coś się stało, co zaszokowało Kyouheia, Tepiga, Mei i Ivy. To się stało tak szybko, że miało się wrażenie iż nastąpił przeskok czasu. Lecz w rzeczywistości było tak, że kula niebiesko-żółtej energii zniszczyła PokéBall Kyouheia. Kyouhei i Mei odwrócili się, by znaleźć źródło tego ataku. -"Ta kula... wibrujące powietrze... to była Kula Aury?" - zastanowił się Kyouhei. Wtedy usłyszał szelest trawy, lecz to co zobaczył spowodowało zaskoczenie - na drzewie stały dwa Pokémony. Obydwaj wyglądali tak samo, tyle że drugi miał żółty kolor niż niebieski. Oprócz tego wyróżniali się przedmiotami: niebieski miał czarny szalik na szyi i czarny kapelusz z szerokim rondem, a zaś żółty osobnik miał szal w kolorze białym, a na głowie miał też biały kapelusz, tyle że był w kształcie szerokiego stożka. Dodatkowo żółty osobnik miał czuprynę na głowie. Kyouhei i Mei krzyknęli ze zdumienia. : C-c-co to jest?! - zaniemówiła Mei. : To są słynne rozrabiaki na Ranczu Floccesy: Gang Szponu. Rufflet jest jego liderem podczas gdy dwa Riolu są jego "gorylami" i obstawą, choć żółta samica bardziej lubi swego samca, niż gorąco-głowego Ruffleta. - wyjaśnił Colin ze wzruszeniem. : Dobra, rozumiem. Ale o co chodzi z tym "szponem"? O ile pamiętam, Riolu nie pazurów, a łapy. - powiedział Mei. : Każdy tu o tym mówi, ale te Riolu są bardzo wyjątkowe, jako że opanowały ruchy posługiwania się Cienistym Szponem. - odpowiedziała Asley. Kyouhei przewrócił oczami. : Tak więc nasza sprawa musi trochę poczekać. - powiedział Kyouhei z znudzeniem. Rozdział 8: Kontra Riolu/Młoda Aura * Kyouhei i Mei stanęli naprzeciw Ruffletowi i dwóm Riolu. Obaj przyszli do Rancza Floccesy, by wyjasnić sprawę zaginięcia Herdiera, ale teraz musieli się namęczyć z Ruffletem oraz dwójką Riolu. Tepig i Snivy wciąż walczyli z Riolu, ale nie mieli szans przeciwko zgranej współpracy zespołowej tego samego gatunku. Rozdział 9: Kontra Lillipup/Cheren, lider Aspertii Rozdział 10: Kontra Elekid & Magby/Nasz Pokémon w Rozdział 11: Kontra Magnemite/Magnetyczne problemy Rozdział 12: Kontra Koffing/Trucizna Walk *Opis części II: "Dwaj trenerzy Pokémon, Kyouhei i Mei kontynuują swoją podróż. Tym razem będą musieli rozwiązać sprawę zaginięcia Herdiera, a ponadto staną twarzą w twarz ze złowrogą organizacją, której intencje są niejasne. Oczywiście naszym bohaterom nie będzie brakować niespodzianki w postaci Pokémona Emanacji, Riolu oraz wyzwań w obliczu sali Aspertii i Virbank". Część 3: Casteliańskie przygody Rozdział 13: Kontra BrycenMan/Studio PokéGwiazdy Rozdział 14: Kontra Houndour/Plazmowe problemy Rozdział 15: Kontra Swadloon/Mistrz Robaków Rozdział 16: Kontra Lucario/Przeciw typowi Rozdział 17: Kontra Victini/Gwiazda Zwycięstwa Rozdział 18: Kontra Magneton/Siła Pokémonów *Opis części III: "Kyouhei i Mei idą do Studia PokéGwiazdy, gdzie po raz pierwszy zasmakują życia sławnej gwiazdy Unovy. Nie zabraknie im też walki z Zespołem Plasma, którzy powodują kłopoty w podziemnych ściekach Casteliańskich Kanałów i tajemnicze wieży Ogrodów Wolności. Ich walki z przeciwnikami przybierają na sile, a dodatkowo spotykają tajemniczego Profesora Corlessa, który bada siłę Pokémonów...". Część 4: Iluzje i sztuczki Rozdział 19: Kontra Trapinch/Dusza Pustyni Rozdział 20: Kontra Emolga/Elektryczna Panienka Rozdział 21: Kontra Zebstrika I/Błysk Walki Rozdział 22: Kontra Zebstrika II/Piorun Kulisty Rozdział 23: Kontra Liepard/Zespół Plazma na drodze! Rozdział 24: Kontra Zorua/Plazma kontra... Plazma? Część 5: Prawda i Konsekwencje Rozdział 25: Kontra Krokorok & Excadrill I/Wstrząs Driftveil Rozdział 26: Kontra Krokorok & Excadrill II/Płomień Duszy Rozdział 27: Kontra Dewott & Emboar I/Turniej Świata Rozdział 28: Kontra Dewott & Emboar II/Kto jest lepszy? Rozdział 29: Kontra Seviper & Servine I/Trucizna Przeszłości Rozdział 30: Kontra Seviper & Servine II/Kim jesteś, Volti? Część 6: Rozwidlenie dróg Rozdział 31: Kontra Braviary/Czysta Siła Rozdział 32: Kontra Vullaby/Gniew Węża Rozdział 33: Kontra Meloetta I/Śpiew Reliktu Rozdział 34: Kontra Meloetta II/Serpentyna Serperiora Rozdział 35: Kontra Tynamo, Eelektrik & Eelektross/Jaskinia Skał Ładujących Rozdział 36: Kontra Keldeo I/Muszkieter Część 7: Brakujący Element Rozdział 37: Kontra Litwick/Wieża Niebiańska Rozdział 38: Kontra Skarmory/Skrzydła Stali Skyli Rozdział 39: Kontra Jellicent/W poszukiwaniu poezji Rozdział 40: Kontra Pawniard/Potyczka Mrocznej Triady Rozdział 41: Kontra Volcarona/Powrót na Piaski Reliktu Rozdział 42: Kontra Keldeo II/Legenda Świętego Miecza Część 8: Los dwóch Trenerów Rozdział 43: Kontra Musharna/Płomień kontra Płomień Rozdział 44: Kontra Carracosta/Decyzja Black'a Rozdział 45: Kontra Flygon/Lacunosa Wita! Rozdział 46: Kontra Axew/Miasto Smoków Rozdział 47: Kontra Fraxure/Wejście Smoka Rozdział 48: Kontra Haxorus/Waga Meteoru Część 9: Związana Więź Rozdział 49: Kontra Cryogonal/Mróz Opelucid Rozdział 50: Kontra Cobalion, Terrakion & Virizion I/Legendarni Muszkieterowie 1 Rozdział 51: Kontra Cobalion, Terrakion & Virizion II/Legendarni Muszkieterowie 2 Rozdział 52: Kontra Kyurem I/Historia Tria Tao Rozdział 53: Kontra Reshiram/Kieł Przeszłości Rozdział 54: Kontra Zekrom/Kieł Przyszłosci Część 10: Pierwsza Liga Rozdział 55: Kontra Bisharp & Gothitelle/Elita z celem Rozdział 56: Kontra Wailmer/Marlon, Mistrz Wody Rozdział 57: Kontra Wailord/Ósme Starcie Rozdział 58: Kontra Gardevoir/Powrót Volti Rozdział 59: Kontra Emboar & Serperior/Współpraca Rozdział 60: Kontra Samurott/Hugh powraca Część 11: Starcie Legend Rozdział 61: Kontra Landorus/Lustro Odbicia Rozdział 62: Kontra Thundurus/Zmiana Formy Rozdział 63: Kontra Tornadus/Okiełznanie Mocy Rozdział 64: Kontra Kyurem II/Kierunek: Wielka Otchłań Rozdział 65: Kontra Kyurem III/Wielka Draka Rozdział 66: Kontra Kyurem IV/Moc Lodu, Ognia i Pioruna Część 12: Płonący Ideał i Elektryczna Prawda Rozdział 67: Kontra Magnezone/Colress, Zdrajca Rozdział 68: Kontra Beheeyem/Prawdziwa siła Rozdział 69: Kontra Weavile & Liepard/Ewolucja Czasów Rozdział 70: Kontra Kyurem V/Prawdziwe zagrożenie Rozdział 71: Kontra Zoroark/Bohater Ideałów Rozdział 72: Kontra Czarny Kyurem I/Kontrola równowagi Część 13: Misja Kompletna Rozdział 73: Kontra Czarny Kyurem II/Przeciwna strona wymiaru Rozdział 74: Kontra Cofagrigus/Ghetsis kontra Blaze I Rozdział 75: Kontra Hydreigon/Ghetsis kontra Blaze II Rozdział 76: Kontra Reshiram, Zekrom & Kyurem I/Perfekcyjna równowaga Rozdział 77: Kontra Reshiram, Zekrom & Kyurem II/Pierwszy Smok Rozdział 78: Kontra Golurk/Do Ligi Unova... Część 14: Ostatnia Legenda Rozdział 79: Kontra Chandelure/Shauntal, poezja Rozdział 80: Kontra Conkeldurr/Marshal, siłacz Rozdział 81: Kontra Honchkrow/Grimsley, hazardzista Rozdział 82: Kontra Reuniclus/Caitlin, psioniczka Rozdział 83: Kontra Druddigon/Mistrzyni Smoków, Iris Rozdział 84: Kontra Haxorus II/Finałowa walka Część 15: Było, Jest i Będzie Rozdział 85: Kontra Haxorus III/Sanktuarium Natury Rozdział 86: Kontra Bronzong/Cel Colressa Rozdział 87: Kontra G.E.N./Genetyczno-Elektromagnetyczne-Nasiono Rozdział 88: Kontra Mew & Arceus I/Twarzą w twarz ze Kreatorem Rozdział 89: Kontra Mew & Arceus II/Osąd Rozdział 90: Kontra Kyouhei & Mei/Prawda i Ideał...